More Than Words
by HonxTinxProductions
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had been dating for a year and four months, they were what everybody was talking about, until she gets pregnant with Harry's baby and Dean unexpected kiss leads to their break up. What does this mean for the baby?
1. Chapter 1

Harry stood lazily in front of a large desk covered in potion vials and pots and jugs of different potions ingredients swimming in mucky water. The tall man with black greasy hair sat before the desk, smiling as he spoke, his think bottom lip curling.

'This is simply unacceptable. You have broken a potion vial and wasted much needed ingredients, not only for this class but the whole school' Snape's deep voice was echoing through the empty potions class, with the broken vial on his desk and a smirk upon his face.

'A few Daisy roots, a bezor and a wolfs bane won't make much difference -' Harry began; today way not a good day. As if getting a T in Charms was enough, he forgot to hand in his Transfiguration homework due to the excessive Quidditch practise he'd organised but hadn't thought it through properly. And now he had detention!

'Silence! Do not speak over me boy, you are a student and I am a-' Snape stood quickly, leaning inwards towards Harry he spat; Harry felt spray of spit hit his face, he turned slightly, wiping it away with a disgusted look upon his face.

'Git' Harry said angrily, balancing his weight on his left hip he hung his right arm over his left and sighed quietly. Snape's smile grew, leaning closer towards Harry he grinned.

'Two weeks detention - just because you're a celebrity doesn't mean that I will accept cheek from you. You father had no manners either!'

'Why do you think he bullied you in school? Look at you ..' Harry said carelessly, Snape's grin faded and his face turned slightly red.

'Make it two months Potter. Anymore cheek and I'll get you thrown out for good!'

Harry bit his lip hard to stop him from retaliating. He nodded slowly, looking away from Snape he looked as though he was chewing on a wasp. 'Do you understand?' Harry nodded. 'Potter?'

'Yes Professor' Harry said through gritted teeth, his pupils wide he cleared his throat.

'Can I leave please ... professor?'

'My office, tomorrow night at 7pm' Snape said, smiling happily, he sank back into his chair

'Look forward to it' Harry said as he walked out of the door, closing it quietly he walked through the dungeons. The dull walls were somewhat depressed; he began to sprint through the dungeons, pouncing up the stairs he ran to the staircase, climbing the marble steps he breathed heavily. He quickened his pace, he was late to meet Ginny and he had a detention tomorrow night. He ran his hands through his hair slowly as he approached the Seventh Floor.

Harry cursed under his breath, pushing past Colin Creevey and with a groan, he stumbled slightly but caught his balance on a book case; slowly rocking, the book case tilted to the right and all the books came crushing down around him, letting out a yell he jumped out the way and watched the books fall down like rain. Harry didn't care that he'd caused this mess, all he cared about was going to the common room and complaining to Hermione or anybody who would listen.

He reached the portrait, who was snoring loudly. Harry knocked on the portrait with three loud knocks. The Fat Lady looked up, putting her hand to her chest she breathed heavily.

'You scared me!' she exclaimed as adjusted her hat upon her head and waved the fan in her hand gently.

'Fire whiskey' Harry said shortly, she opened the portrait and Harry strolled in, throwing his bag on the floor with a loud thud, he strutted to the arm chair and cursed under his breath. Ginny Weasley looked at him and smiled slightly, abandoning her book she ran to Harry and sat on his lap when he sat in the arm chair. Straddling him she put her arms around his neck with a kiss on his lips she smiled.

'Where have you been? I've been waiting for you'

'Snape gave me a detention because Malfoy knocked my vial on the floor as he walked past and I got blamed for it and I have detention for two weeks which means no Quidditch or anything ... sorry to keep you waiting' Harry put his hands on her hips and kissed her, his lips parted slightly he felt their lips collide against his. She took his hands and slowly knelt and then stood, pulling Harry with her she smiled. He led the way to the girls dorm, the other girls and boys were used to Harry and Ginny going to their dorms. They knew to leave if they were headed that way, everybody knew they were a serious relationship and nobody wanted to interfere.

Ginny pushed the door opened and she pulled Harry into her arms, kissing her passionately Harry put his hands on her coccyx and tilted his head to the side. A small blonde girl slid past them with an embarrassed expression. Harry kicked the door closed and walked her into the bed, she smiled back at her and she unbuttoned her shirt and threw it aside. She parted from his lips to take off his robes and throw them on the floor, unbuttoning his shirt in a matter of seconds she threw it on the floor also. Running her hands up and down his chest Harry unclipped her bra and threw it across the room. Caressing her breasts they fell back onto the bed, Ginny rubbed her thighs against his legs he put his hands to her shirt and pulled it down, sliding down her body he smiled; this was the perfect wind down of the worst day.

Harry pulled down her skirt and slipped his fingers into her pants, pulling them down with her shirt he looked at her soft warm skin and let his eyes travel down her body and to her middle. Harry smiled to himself ... they'd made love many times before but this time was different, undressing her was routine and he had his own little way doing so. Ginny smiled as he slid down her body, she felt her body relax and she felt herself become moist and tried to fight the pleasure he caused her without even touching her. Harry took off his belt and threw it across the room, Ginny put her hands to his trousers and inzipped them quickly, pulling them down she kissed his lips softly.

Harry reached for the pack of condoms which were on the bedside table. Ginny pulled back his hand and shook his head, kissing passionately putting her hands on his naked hips. Harry put his hands on her waist and felt her breasts on the side of his hands. Harry put his hands to her thighs and lifted them slightly, wrapping them around Harry's waist he put his hands besides her head and slowly inserted himself into her easily, the moisture she'd created made it easy to slip into her. Ginny yelped in pleasure and ran her hands across his back. Slowly Harry began to move faster, going harder and more forceful into her he felt his pleasure grow, he could feel in his pelvis the pleasure grow.

Harry Potter panted heavily, pushing his weight on his palms he began to move again, with slow gentle pushes at first; gradually increasing his pace he held back a moan. His black hair was matted with sweat and a smile grew slowly on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the beautiful girl underneath him, rubbing her thighs against Harry's she smiled slightly.

'Harry … don't stop, please …' she pleaded, putting her hands on his coccyx and pulling him further into her, Harry smiled; he felt so much pleasure escalating through his entire body, he got faster and faster, looking down at her face, he brushed the ginger curls out of her face and looked into her green eyes. Harry Potter panted heavily, pushing his weight on his palms he began to move again, with slow gentle pushes at first; gradually increasing his pace he held back a moan. His black hair was matted with sweat and a smile grew slowly on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the beautiful girl underneath him, rubbing her thighs against Harry's she smiled slightly.

'Harry … don't stop, please …' she pleaded, putting her hands on his coccyx and pulling him further into her, Harry smiled; he felt so much pleasure escalating through his entire body, he got faster and faster, looking down at her face, he brushed the ginger curls out of her face and looked into her green eyes. Harry smiled down at her, slowly getting faster she reached out and grabbed the duvet, squeezing it tightly she bit her lip, tilting her head and moaning happily. Harry put his hands on her waist, sliding them up her chest and past her breasts he rest them on her shoulders as she wrapped her legs around Harry's waist he was pushed further into her, letting out a happy yell Harry panted. She ran her fingertips across his back, tickling slowly, she knew exactly what buttons to press. Harry felt the pleasure grow, rocking faster and faster she ran her hands to his chest, rubbing his collar bones gently and kissing his neck. Harry could explode, he panted harder and the sweat began to fall from his matted hair and wet face. He moaned as her lips touched his neck and she began caressing him. Her soft hands were gently touching his chest, running to his abdomen she kissed his neck again, sucking gently. Harry began to moan again, it felt so good - she was the devil, she was driving his hormones insane, but she was the forbidden fruit.

Harry felt his body go weak, letting out a moan he dropped his chest, she casually turned him on his back. Lying there with his hand to his eyes he breathed heavily, she began moving top of him, kissing his neck passionately. Harry looked up at her, her slim chest was so warm, her soft breasts were hard to resist, and the love they made was priceless. She beamed down at him, lifting his chin with her index fingers and wiping away a piece of sweat.

'Getting tired Mr Potter?'

'No' Harry lied, smiling weakly. She smiled down at him and put her finger to his lips.

'Good, because we're gonna be here for a while' she began to move faster and faster, slowing down occasionally Harry bit his lip to stop his screams, his orgasms were building and the sexual pleasure was intensifying. Harry smiled up at, putting his hands on her rib cage, she stuck out her chest, kissing Harry passionately with him deep inside of her, she moved faster, Harry tried to focus of kissing her, he tried not to bit her lip or tongue, double the pleasure and double the fun. Ginny ran her hands up Harry's chest, slowly moving he was panting slightly, it felt like an explosion was happening in his groin. Harry moaned happily, Ginny slowly lowered her chest, resting it on Harry's bare chest she kissed his neck, he felt a bundle of excited build up, slowly he felt it ease and his body became limp.

The hours passed, the moans were constant and the sweat was pouring ... Ginny slowly slid herself away from Harry, Harry smiled slightly. Ginny put her hand to his cheek, it was hot and sweaty. She giggled.

'Wow Harry ...' Ginny said with a slight smile, Harry put his arms around her and held her tightly, she was sweating and their wet sticky bodies stuck together. Ginny's warm breasts were rubbing against Harry's soft sweaty breast bone. 'You were amazing ...' Ginny said quietly, smiling heavenly at him, she kissed him, putting her hands on his wet face she kissed his again, slipping her tongue around his mouth and touching his temples gently. When she pulled away Harry smiled at her sweetly.

'Thanks ... that was definitely the best time ever ... it won't matter if we didn't use a condom does it?' Harry asked, his eyes widening as she hesitated to answer.

'It shouldn't ...' she smiled down at him. 'Hey lover boy ... close your eyes' Harry grinned and closed his eyes tightly. He lay on the wet bed, waiting for whatever she was going to do to him. He felt her lips against his neck, against the his collar bone, above his right nipple, to his ribs and slowly travelling down his body. He felt her soft lips around his abdomen, rubbing him gently she ran her hands down his thighs and kissed his stomach gently. Her soft lips caressing his skin sent a tickling sensation through his entire body; Harry was tired from the days events, the hours of love making and them piles of sweat he'd lost. His chest was shiny with the dripping sweat. Ginny slid up his body, taking his hands she kissed them gently, whispering in his ear he smiled slightly and put his hands on her hips ...


	2. Chapter 2

The flames were dancing frantically in the fireplace, ash was hovering in the warm air surround the logs burning brightly. The common Room was practically empty. Ginny Weasley sat at a table by herself with two thick textbooks open; the yellowy parchment was slightly battered and torn at the edges. She looked down at the silver ring on her middle finger and touched it gently; Harry had given this to her when they started dating during the sixth year; they had been dating for a year and four months. It was a symbol of commitment and love, a symbol that he would always love her.

She admired the ring, a smile grew slowly and turned into a childish giggle, the portrait opened and she heard a male voice, she picked up her quill and looked down at the parchment, copying out a quotation from _Hogwarts: a History_ which was underlined and annotated by Hermione just for Ginny. Dean Thomas arrived at the arch way, looking around; nobody was there expect for her. He had heard that Ginny and Harry were dating; he'd never really got over his crush on Ginny. He walked towards her, sitting down opposite her, grinning at her; she ignored his glare for as long as she could, looking up at him.

'Why are you staring at me? Haven't you got anything better to do?' Ginny looked back to the parchment, shaking her head slightly.

'You're pretty' Dean said confidently, with a bigger grin he laughed slightly. Ginny held up her hand and the ring was illuminated by the flames.

'I'm Harry's' she said with a smirk, still looking at the paper she grinned. Dean rolled his eyes; she put down her hand and looked back to the parchment, checking what she had written compared with Hermione's notes. Dean looked at the ink pot sitting near the table edge, he stretched out his arms towards her with a slight groan and a fake yawn, Ginny dismissed this, knocking the pot on the floor with a thud Ginny looked down at it. She went to get up, but he knelt down slowly to meet her there, when she'd reached the floor and put her hand on the pot, he put his hand over hers, pulling it away she scowled. Dean smiled at her, taking her hand he helped her back up. She smiled weakly.

'Thanks …' she said awkwardly. Dean didn't let go of her hand. 'Dean … can you let my hand go please?' but he didn't, he shook his head with a smug grin. 'Dean … let go' she said, trying to pull her hand away, but he wouldn't loosen his grip. She smiled awkwardly and tried to push away with her free hand. 'Leave me alone' She pushed his harder but he grabbed her other hand.

'Shut up Ginny' Dean said vindictively, pushing her arms slightly she fell back into the wall. She panicked; trying to release her hands he leant inwards towards her, Ginny tried to move her head away, but his lips hers for a moment, she tried to fight it, but it was an odd similarity to Harry's kisses, she could see Harry in her head, still trying to release her hands. She let her imagination take over, he put his hands to her hips and she felt an odd sensation, he had the same touch as Harry … the same style and the same feeling in her stomach; although Harry's touch was much more pleasurable, she let the moment take over.

Harry Potter arrived at the portrait with Ron Weasley close at his side, they were still wet and dripping from their detention with Snape; he made them go to the Forbidden forest to retrieve some ingredients for this next term of classes. Harry preferred this to being stuck in a room with Snape. The smell of rotting wood was more pleasant than the smell of the dungeons.

'Ron mate?'

'Yeah'

'What's the new password?'

Ron looked puzzled; he turned to Harry and shrugged.

'Err … Hermione'll know, we have to – WAIT!' Harry raises his eyebrows slightly. 'I think it's Pebbledash' Ron said slowly, the portrait swung open and he smiled proudly. 'Yes! I know the password all by myself'

'Well done, Ron' Harry said sarcastically, walking into the Common Room with Ron Weasley close behind him he laughed with Ron, looking at Ginny in the arms of Dean Thomas his smile dropped. He looked at his hands on her waist and her hands over his, their lips were touching; Harry felt a sharp pain in his stomach and cleared his throat loudly. Ginny pushed Dean away, he'd finally let go.

'Harry …' she walked towards him slowly, but he put out his hand and out his other hand to his eyes, rubbing gently. Ginny stopped walking towards him, glaring at Dean who watched the explosion from the arm chair. 'Harry, it's not what it looks like-'

'You were kissing him-' Harry began slowly, putting his hands in his trouser pockets.

'He kissed me!'

'So you admit it' Harry said quietly, Ron stopped behind him and looked from Ginny to Dean.

'Harry … I was waiting for you then he came in here and started flirting with me and I told him I was dating you and he still wouldn't stop and then he tried to touch me and then he kissed me – I swear I didn't want it – I'd never want anyone but you – I love you, Harry' She spurted out before Harry could interrupt.

Harry listened to her explanation; he watched her eyes fill with slightly; tears of remorse or tears that she was caught? He questioned her body movement but saw her inky hand and his inky white shirt.

'Why is his shirt covered in the ink on your hands?' Harry asked bleakly, she looked to her hands and then back at Harry, walking towards him, she put her hands on his shoulders, and Harry pushed her away and stepped back. 'Answer the question' he demanded; but she couldn't. 'Right, well, thanks Ginny … I was going to ask you to marry me, you know? I had the ring and everything but now … I don't think so. A Year and Four months … you throw that all away for a fucking kiss' Harry said quietly to her, taking off the matching ring from his finger and throwing it at her, it landed on the floor. 'Ginny … this conversation is over. I can't be with you anymore – not when you kiss other boys. After everything I gave you …' Harry shook his head and pushed past her, she watched him walk away; the boy she never wanted to hurt and never wanted to lose. He walked through the common room and to the boys' dorm. The common room was silent, Ron glared at Ginny, and his tone was loud and angry.

'Well done, Ginny. Now you've gone and broken his heart – couldn't you just keep your hands to yourself? Welcome to the real world Ginny; you make mistakes and you screw up and you have to live with the consequences. I should know! How could you do this?' Ron questioned, looking down at her shaking his head in disgust.

'I didn't …' she put her hands to her face, and shook away the feeling of his lips upon hers, she chook away the feeling of his eyes watching her. 'I didn't mean to …' she admitted. Ron pushed past her and she nearly fell. Ron followed Harry to the boys' dorm with a serious expression upon his face. Ginny sobbed into her hands, Dean walked towards her with a smile, and he put his hands on his hips and laughed slightly.

'I see you're single, huh? What do you say, be my girlfriend?' he said with a malicious laugh, Ginny looked up at him, slapping him with the inky hand she sobbed harder.

'I hate you …' she walked off the girls' dorm, sobbing loudly Dean smirked and picked up Harry's ring, throwing it into the fire he laughed. 'Harry: 0 Dean: 1' he said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

-1'Ginny ... wake up' Hermione shook her gently, rubbing her arms gently. Ginny slowly opened her eyes; she put her hand to her forehead and block out the sun. Squinting to see who was waking her from her dreams, he saw a brief outline of a slim face with brown bushy hair. Sitting up slowly, she felt a sudden pain in her stomach, clutching it she put her hand to her mouth, she felt something building in her chest, making her heave slightly. She coughed into her hand. Ginny looked up at Hermione, rubbing her forehead gently she sighed and pulled her covers off and stood by the bed, reaching for her black strapped dress, she felt dizzy.

'Ginny ... are you all right?' Hermione asked, with a sad smile she walked towards her and held onto her arm tightly. Hermione's touch seemed to bring her back around to reality, she blinked a few times, shaking her head; she felt her brain wake up and her mind begin to work again.

'yeah ... I'm fine' Ginny said, taking off her night dress and putting it on the bed, she unzipped the black dress and stepped into it, pulling it up and putting her arms through the straps. Hermione helped her zip it up, with a concerned smile.

'Ginny ... you can tell me if something's on your mind' Ginny shook her head, she felt a little nauseous. She sighed loudly; turning to Hermione with a fake smile, she tilted her head.

'Hermione ... I'm fine' she repeated, she smiled again and when Hermione turned around, it faded and she hit herself on the head lightly; _oh great, this is just what you need_, she told herself and with a groan she stepped into her black pointed shoes and she followed Hermione to the common room when Harry and Ron were waiting. Hermione was wearing a black shirt and a white v-neck shirt with a heart necklace hanging around her neck. Ginny followed reluctantly, when they reached the common room, Hermione ran straight into Ron's arms, picking up her legs from the floor Ron swung her around as they giggled; Harry and Ginny stood stubbornly besides each other, not saying a word to each other, they didn't even look at each other. Harry rolled has eyes as he heard the noises of Ron and Hermione kissing, Harry cleared his throat loudly, the noises stopped.

Ron and Hermione came running into the his view with big grins. Hermione's smile was a beautiful sight; but Harry couldn't fight the angst and anger towards couples at the moment; Ginny had betrayed him and that was enough to put him off love, marriage or anything of the like for the rest of his life. Ron and Hermione had been dating for six months, it was beginning to irritate him more and more by day, plus having see Ginny everyday with her smug grin, Harry could list a million things he'd rather be doing right now: picking flowers with Malfoy, feeling Hagrid's magical creatures everyday day without any protective gear, cleaning Snape's storage cupboards.

'... Harry? Are you still alive?' Ron said with a smile, Harry glared unintentionally.

'Are you done eating face yet?' Harry asked irritably. Ron grinned and squeezed Harry's cheek gently and a made a sound which would excite a baby. Harry started blankly. 'Don't do that' he said bleakly.

'Chill out Harry ... it's nearly Christmas! We're going home' Harry rolled his eyes; two weeks with Ginny in the same house, what more could we wish for? Harry nodded slowly and they began to walk past the excited first years, and past the groups of people blocking the portrait hole. Harry sighed and pushed his way through, desperate to get away from Ginny he pushed them roughly. They moved from the portrait hole and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards through the hole and to the Seventh Floor they walked in silence; Ron and Hermione exchanged loving looks occasionally followed by a giggle. Ginny walked faster, trying to keep up with Harry she wanted to explain; but Harry wouldn't listen; it had been a week since Dean had kissed and Harry was not ready to listen explanations.

The walk to the Great hall was unpleasant; Harry's anger and hurt were still pleasant, he hadn't eat properly since it happened, they walked to the Gryffindor table and with a loud groan Harry sat down and looked at a Goblet, glowing whenever a ghost was near, the reflection turned a dusky grey colour.

'Harry' Ginny said quietly, she sat besides him and looked into his eyes; he looked at her, he couldn't bare to even look at her, all he could was Dean holding her and touching her.

'What' Harry snapped, his anger was obvious, he couldn't hide it; she betrayed him and after everything he gave her: his life, his love, his virginity and everything he could. He looked into her eyes and felt the pain grow; turning away from her, he sipped his juice.

'Harry ... why won't you let me explain ... I'm begging you' Harry looked at her and raised his eyebrows, putting his Goblet down onto the table he looked at intently for the first time since the break up. 'Please?'

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly more, he turned to face her; whenever he looked at her could see him, he could see the kiss replayed in his head.

'I'm listening' Harry said apathetically, looking at her intently. His eyes didn't leave hers. He wanted to hear her explanation. He hadn't spoken to her since they'd broken up. He could still see him whenever he looked at her. Maybe he had walked in at the wrong time, maybe he did come onto her but it doesn't change what Harry saw. She was kissing him, that was bad enough. But he didn't want to talk to her at all, it just hurt, knowing what she'd done hurt him deeper than he'd thought.

'I know you don't want to believe me, I know you probably hate me but I swear to God it wasn't what I wanted. I love you, I wouldn't have ... given you what I did if I didn't. You've ignored me for two weeks. I don't know how to get through to you. I've explained but you ...' she put her hand to her mouth slightly, she could feel her stomach begin to turn and she could taste vomit in her, she lowered her hand again. 'You don't understand'

'Oh I understand perfectly' Harry began 'but I just can't get over that you-' she vomited over his shirt, it ran his chest and to his trousers waist band, he could feel it running down his body. He looked at her with a look of slight disgust. It sank through his shirt and he could feel the wet vomit on his collarbone and abdomen. 'Thanks Ginny, you could have just said you hated me' Harry snapped, getting up and walking out of the Great Hall, the liquid form of the vomit was travelling towards his pants and slipping down to his groin. He shuddered, walking faster. Ron got up and followed him quickly, leaving Hermione with Ginny.

Hermione looked over to Ginny and slid closer, she recognised the signs and she knew what was probably wrong. She put her hand on her shoulder and smiled weakly, she didn't know what to word her concern without sounding rude.

'Ginny, have you and Harry ... had unprotected sex recently?' Hermione said quietly, she didn't want anybody else to hear them, she looked at him and her eyes began to fill slowly. She nodded slowly.

'Yes ...'

'When?' Hermione said even quieter, this sounded bad. Very bad, she had all the signs and this had just practically confirmed it.

'Two weeks ago'

'Have you thought that, maybe you could be pregnant?' Hermione said with a sad smile. She knew how hard it was for Ginny right now, but if she was pregnant then it would be a lot worse. Ginny looked at her and shrugged.

'I'm a week late ... but that doesn't mean ... does it?' Hermione looked down at the table, this was bad. She took Ginny's hand and she led her to the Gryffindor common room, they walked in silence and ignored everybody else. Ginny felt incredibly nauseous throughout the short walk. Maybe she _was_ pregnant. It all fit in, but she didn't want a baby. Harry didn't even want to be friends, how would he take it?

Hermione led them to the girls' dorm and closed the doors quickly when they arrived, walking to her trunk nervously she opened the lid and pulled out four pregnancy tests. She put them on her bed and Ginny looked down at them and raised an eyebrow.

'why do you have these?'

'You never know ... we've been talking about it but we agreed that we'd wait' Hermione smiled weakly up at Ginny and stood to her full height, Ginny had never seen Hermione like this before. She showed real commitment, she showed everything she'd always wanted from Harry; she could have had it from Harry, but Dean had to screw everything up.

'Should I do all of them?' Ginny asked in a quiet nervous voice. She picked them up slowly and looked at them, she'd never used one before. She never wanted any of this to happen, she just wanted a quiet life with Harry and then to settle down. But it was all turned upside down.

'Do one first, and if it says ... you're pregnant do another one. But if they all say the same thing ... I'll be here for you' Hermione smiled at her and pat her arm gently. Looking into her eyes she smiled slightly. Harry didn't know, she couldn't and wouldn't blame him. But if she was pregnant and Harry still didn't change his ways, she would have to do something. This was hard enough without him. 'We should do it now, get it over and done with' Ginny looked at Hermione with a sad expression. Looking down at the pregnancy tests on the bed it suddenly hit her. She could be pregnant, with a baby. She was sixteen. Did she really want this? What would happen if she was pregnant? She'd have to keep to, what if Harry didn't want anything to do with it? She's had to raise it alone and she couldn't face that.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Ginny Weasley sat in the soft padded armchair with something tucked neatly up her sleeve, she waited patiently for Harry to return from Quidditch practise, she'd quit the team due to a recent complication. Rubbing her stomach gently, she sighed. The portrait opened and she looked up, Harry Potter walked in with his bag over his shoulder. She smiled slightly. Standing up, Harry walked towards her and stopped in front of her. He shook his head and tried to walk around her.

'Harry, stop' she said quietly. She put her hands on his chest, looking into his eyes.

'No, move out the way' Harry tried to move around her but she thrust something into his hand, she stopped and looked at it; it was a pregnancy test. Harry looked up at her with a puzzled look upon his pale face. 'Why are you giving me this?'

'Look at it' Harry looked closer at it, looking at everything to see what was so special he saw the dreaded word in capital letters and in deep blue letters. 'PREGNANT' Harry looked up at her and laughed shortly. 'This is a joke right?' she didn't answer, looking down at the floor she sighed. 'Ha-ha. It's funny - quit messing around' he tried to move past her. She thrust another one in his hand, he looked at it. 'PREGNANT'

'This isn't happening' Harry said to himself, walking in circles with his head to his forehead he shook his head slowly. 'This is a joke right? Well ha-ha, it's funny' he said, his voice rushed and panicking. Ginny looked disbelievingly at him, she began to shout.

'You think I wanted this? Harry, I'M SIXTEEN! I DON'T WANT A BABY YET!' Her eyes were beginning to well with tears; Harry looked at her and stopped pacing.

'I never wanted to get you pregnant Ginny - anyway, you could be lying to me-' Ginny threw another pregnancy test at him and it hit his head and bounced off, Harry opened his mouth to yell at her, looking down at the test on the floor he picked it up, it was positive. 'There must be some mistake' Harry told himself, looking at it, hoping for his eyes to adjust and to find out that it was a lie, it wasn't real.

'Harry, I'm six weeks late, I've been having stomach pains and now I wake up and puke at the fucking Gryffindor Table, you think that's a joke?!' Ginny stepped closer to him, they were close enough as it was, and Harry couldn't even look at her.

'Ginny, I never wanted to get your pregnant -'

'You were quick enough to get into my pants then weren't you? IT'S YOU THAT HELPED MAKE THIS BABY!' She yelled, a single tear fell from her eye, Harry looked back at her, his anger was rising slowly, and he tried to control it.

'You wanted it as much as I did' Harry shot back, he'd remember all the sexual experience he'd had with Ginny, he hated throwing that away because of an argument and something he would never understand.

'That's not the point ... I can't raise it by myself' she said quietly, her voice had quieted a considerable amount, Harry laughed nervously.

'I can't bare to be in the same room as you, I can't raise this baby with you - I'm only seventeen! I'm not ready for this - the sex was good but Ginny ... this is too much!' Ginny walked towards him, slapping him forcefully. Harry put his hand to his cheek, he turned to her, and looked into her eyes. She was almost in tears.

'You think I want this? Weren't you listening to me? I DON'T WANT A BABY NOW! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD STICK BY ME! I NEED YOU!' Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it. 'You got my pregnant! You were my first time - you are the only boy I've slept with! You made this baby! You can't leave me alone with it!'

'Maybe Dean can raise it with you, it's what you want isn't it?!' Harry said at her, Ginny slapped his again, her eyes leaking tears with every word.

'I never wanted that kiss - he came onto me'

'You didn't exactly say no!' Harry yelled back, he looked into her eyes; feeling nothing but hate and betrayal he breathed heavily. She broke down in tears, putting her head in her hands she sobbed hopelessly. 'Ginny ... I'm sorry' he went to touch her shoulder, but she pushed him away.

'Hermione was wrong about you! She said you'd be there for me, you'd accept responsibility of what we'd done. I know I didn't want to use protection - but you should have insisted on it - it's not all my fault like you believe it is! I need your help - not your negativity. I'm only sixteen - mum didn't know we were having sex Harry! What is she going to say now?'

'That was our business, it shouldn't have anything to do with anybody else, and I didn't want this either ... I would raise, I _would_ but ... I can't - I can try but I can't promise anything' Harry said quietly. Looking into her eyes she nodded slowly at him and looked down at the floor, the tears were rolling down her face.

'I know you'd be there for me Harry ...' she said sarcastically. She looked at him with sad eyes, and pushing past him towards the girls' dorm he stuffed most of them into his pocket quickly with a groan. He'd really messed it up this time. He should have said that he wasn't ready for a relationship when they first made love, he should said something.

Harry looked at the pregnancy test for a moment; it couldn't be ... she was pregnant with his baby ... why didn't he insist that he used protection?! Throwing it on the floor, he kicked the table with a vase on it; it smashed into a pieces and everybody looked up at him, the silence was driving him insane. He retired to the boys' dormitory, nobody else was there - just Ron. he threw down his bag and with a loud groan he lay on his bed cursing under his breath. Ron looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

'You all right mate?' Ron asked curiously, looking over at Harry's angry facial expression and his heavy breathing. He had seen this before, in their fourth year when they'd stupidly fell out over who had put Harry's name in the Goblet.

'I'm fine' Harry said quickly and aggressively. He couldn't tell Ron, he'd get murdered if he did. 'Ron, can I have a few minutes alone please?' Ron nodded slowly and got up, his eyes stayed up on Harry's green eyes.

'I'll leave you alone for a bit - remember that you've got detention with Snape tonight at nine' Ron walked out of the dorm and closed the door. Finally Harry was alone, he pulled the pregnancy tests out of his pocket and looked at them, he put them on his bed and tried to find a reason why they were wrong. But how could four tests what say the same thing be wrong? He got her pregnant - nobody else. He had to try and be there. Why was it so difficult to be there for her? He knew he was to blame, he knew it was partly his fault.

'What have you done Harry?' he said quietly to himself. He took a final look at the pregnancy tests and then scooped them into his hands. Shoving them into his bedside table, in the bottom draw which had all his school stuff in he closed it quickly nobody must find out about it until they were ready. He had to try and make an effort.


End file.
